battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Items
Battle Items are special items that can be bought in Shop Items with Cat Food. They generally improve your performance in battles, or increase convenience in some fashion. Battle Items can also be gained from Gamatoto Expedition and dropped in Stories of Legend levels. All battle items in a row in order with the description from left to right Speed Up *'Description:' English Version: Game speed will be doubled. Tap the item while in a battle to toggle it ON or OFF Japanese Version: 戦闘スピードが2倍速になります 戦闘中アイテムをタップすれば ON・OFFが可能 *'Cost:' 50 Cat Food (25 during the sale event) for 9 items; In the 3DS version, 1 Speed Up costs 1 Cat Food. *'Usage:' Speed Up can be used to boost the speed of battle (1.25%), for faster income generation, cat units' cooldown and enemy spawn rate, and so on. Can't be used for "Speed Run" purposes (timed score will deplete twice as fast also), however it can be used to beat long stages like Absolute Defence or Flappy Cat faster, or just to grind faster. Unlimited supply for Catclaw Dojo stage, applies for gold officer's club upgrade's validity(30 days) for all other stages. Note that after V8.4, this item is the only powerup allowed for bonus stages. *'Obtained:' Tuesday Stage or Tuesday Blitz Stage. Treasure Radar *'Description:' English Version: Treasure acquisition will be 100%. You will definitely get best treasure if you win the battle. Japanese Version: お宝出現率アップ！ 勝利すれば100％の確率で 最高のお宝をゲットすることができる *'Cost:' 90 Cat Food (45 during the sale event) for 2 items; In the 3DS version, 1 Treasure Radar costs 3 Cat Food. *'Usage:' Treasure Radar can be used to get Superior Treasures so the player can complete the Main Chapters quick, and/or get the Treasure buffs faster. In Stories of Legend, it can be used to get cat units for hard stages when clearing it for the first time, like The Great Escaper, Cyclone Stages, and so on. Useless for stages with guaranteed drops and those with the single drop or Superior Treasure obtained. Rich Cat *'Description:' English Version: Worker Cat starts at the highest level. Japanese Version: 戦闘開始時から働きネコのレベルが MAX状態でスタートします *'Cost:' 150 Cat Food (75 during the sale event) for 7 items; In the 3DS version, 1 Rich Cat costs 2 Cat Food. *'Usage:' Rich Cat is very effective in hard stages; the player can save money for expensive cat units, instead of upgrading the Worker Cat. Generally useless on long stages or those that spam weak money givers as you'll most likely get a level 8 Worker Cat anyways. The Rich Cat is most effective when used on short stages or stages with a really difficult start. Has priority over Worker Start Level combos. *'Obtained: 'Monday Stage or Monday Blitz Stage. Cat CPU *'Description:' English Version: Cat CPU will control your base and fight for you. Don't expect much. Japanese Version: ネコ型CPUが戦闘をやってくれます ネコ型なので性能は期待できない *'Cost:' 180 Cat Food (90 during the sale event) for 20 items; In 3DS version, 1 Cat CPU costs 1 Cat Food. *'Usage:' The player can use this item to spawn units immediately when their recharge is complete which might make all the difference on tough stages. Be warned though, it can act differently when low on money, can fire the Cat Cannon by itself, can upgrade the worker cat by itself, and can go completely AFK, all these can foil strategies. The Catclaw Dojo grants unlimited usage. *'Obtained:' Friday Stage or Friday Blitz Stage. Cat Jobs *'Description:' English Version: Receive 1.5 times more experience than usual upon stage clear. Japanese Version: 戦闘終了後に得られる経験値が 1.5倍になります *'Cost:' 300 Cat Food (150 during the sale event) for 5 items; In the 3DS version, 1 Cat Jobs costs 1 Cat Food. *'Usage:' This item is very effective in stages with high XP drops, such as XP Stages or XP Megablitz. Cat Jobs, however, won't increase the XP bonus from treasures. Extremely useful in XP Colosseum and Merciless XP. Not recommended for stages with low XP rewards. *'Obtained:' Wednesday Stage or Wednesday Blitz Stage. Sniper The Cat *'Description:' English Version: Cat Sniper provides cover fire and push back enemies. Attack power is proportional to your cat Base's health. Japanese Version: スナイパーが援護射撃をしてくれます 弾が当たると必ずヒットバック 攻撃力は城の体力に比例します *'Cost:' 90 Cat Food (45 during the sale event) for 3 items; In the 3DS version, 1 Sniper Cat costs 2 Cat Food. *'Usage:' Use Sniper The Cat to keep enemies at a distance (specifically bosses) from powerful cats, and to get rid of weak enemies, so your heavy hitters can deliver damage where it counts. It doesn't do much damage mid-game and beyond. Can't harm the enemy base. Attack power is 0.5% of the max base health. (Like if base max health is 200, sniper cat's attack power is 1) and knocks enemies back(Doesn't apply for those immune to Knockback or with active Barrier). Useful for stalling bosses and interrupting their attack animation especially when they're about to launch powerful attacks like Cat God's forms and Filibuster Obstracta. *'Obtained:' Thursday Stage or Thursday Blitz Stage. Reference *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sitKqnuUcuI Category:Game Features